


Birds and Bees

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oscar and Dorian's daughter asks her father what she feels is a perfectly innocent question one day, Oscar himself can't help but to panic. Panic, and plan how he's going to kill Bull later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very small, very cute prompt fill request with Oscar, Dorian, and their daughter Mae.  
> Most likely to follow sometime after [Star Light, Star Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741826).

Oscar can’t remember a time in which he’s felt both panicked and baffled by a question. Which says a lot, considering he was once having to aid in the strangest of matters requested of him as Inquisitor.

Mae sits on the couch as innocent and sweet as she ever is, kicking and swinging her feet out in front of herself as if she _hadn’t_ just asked the question all parents dread having to stumble through explaining one day. Maker, once upon a time he hadn’t even expected he’d ever be a father, let alone having to explain how Mae had so named ‘the birds and the bees’.

He thinks he’ll kill Bull when he next sees him. _Why_ the topic had even come up when he had been watching over Mae for Oscar and Dorian both astounded Oscar to start with, and with Mae being at the height of her inquisitiveness currently, he knew their was no escaping a simple attempt at brushing away the conversation.

Where does he even start to explain such a thing?

“What made him bring that up?” He settles on asking, moving to settle and sit beside Mae on the couch. He rests his hands in his lap – both his real and prosthetic one – watching Mae as a thoughtful look draws over her face.

“Well, Bull and Krem were talking about Bull’s new Qunari friend. I didn’t really understand what they were talking about to begin with, but suddenly he just stopped talking and turned to me. Then he turned to Krem and said that they’d talk about the birds and the bees of it all later, and that’s when I asked him what he meant with that. But then _he_ told _me_ to ask _you_ or _Pater_ about it instead, so I am!”

Oscar resists the urge to press a hand against his face and let out an exasperated groan. _Of course_ this had all started with one of Bull’s newest interests. And now here he was, having to deal with the aftermath of one Qunari’s inability to know there was a time and place for such discussions, as well as the curiosity of one young lady.

“It’s … a little complicated to explain, sweetheart –”

“Oh. Then do you think _Pater_ maybe has any books I could study from about what it is instead?”

 _Maker, no,_ Oscar suddenly screams to himself internally. His eyes widen a little at that, panic rising as he tries to think of a way to explain without forever scarring Mae.

“I don’t think so,” He says – much more calmly than he actually feels. He raises his arm to wrap around his daughter’s shoulders, sucking in a discreet breath before continuing to speak.

“You see, what Bull was talking to Krem about … this … birds and bees … it’s not really something that can be studied. _Pater_ certainly won’t have any books on it.” _At least none suitable for someone your age, if he has._

“Oh,” Mae says again, deflating slightly. Oscar watches how her face screws up, her nose creasing adorably with her growing confusion. He bites his lip, slowly beginning to piece together some sort of explanation she’d likely be content with.

“It’s … something that happens when you like someone,” Oscar starts to say. Mae turns to look up at him, attention focused purely on her father. “When you _really_ like someone, more than you might like anyone else. Or just in a way that’s different from how you get along with other people. In those sorts of relationships, you … might have ways of letting each other know that you like each other that you wouldn’t do with others.”

“Like when you and _Pater_ kiss each other? I never see either of you kiss anyone else, not unless it’s a peck on the cheek or something like that.”

A small smile appears upon Oscar’s lips. “Sort of like that, yes.” He says. “I’m sure that when you’re older – a lot older – you’ll find someone who you’ll share special kisses with. That is if _Pater_ and I don’t scare them all away.”

“You and _Pater_ aren’t scary, Papa,” Says Mae, giggling. The sound makes Oscar’s smile grow, and he lifts his hand from around his daughter’s shoulders to ruffle at the stray pieces of hair which had left the earlier style Dorian had set it in.

“Not to you maybe, but that’s because we’re nice to you. To the mean and nasty people however? We can be very scary when we want to be.”

Oscar finishes speaking by giving a small wink, causing Mae to laugh once more. He thinks he’s managed to satisfy her curiosity for the time being with his answer – or at least he hopes he has.

* * *

Later when Oscar is alone by himself, he opens the sending crystal Dorian gave to him. The answering sound of his love’s voice is understandably concerned and puzzled – after all, Oscar and Mae were staying in Tevinter presently, and whenever they were living in the same place the use of the crystals was rare and inbetween – and Oscar decides to get straight to the point of why he’d contacted.

“Next time we need to find someone to look after Mae in a hurry, she stays with Maevaris. Not Bull.”

“Oh no,” Oscar hears Dorian say, and damn it, he swears he can even hear the amused grin appearing on Dorian’s lips. “Should I ask what she’s learnt from him this time?”

“Maker, where do I even _begin?”_


End file.
